The invention relates to a piezoelectric measuring element for measurement of mechanical variables, in particular, pressure, force, and acceleration, including at least two piezoelectric crystal elements.
With the steady progress in the development of heat resistant materials for a variety of technical applications, a stable measurement behavior at high temperatures has become of prime importance also in the measurement of physical quantities by means of piezoelectric measuring elements.
Excellent properties, such as high-temperature suitability and stable measurement behavior, have been observed with gallium ortho- phosphate, which belongs to crystallographic point group 32. The disadvantage of gallium orthophosphate is its complicated growth process, which makes this material scarce and excessively expensive.